


Make You Feel

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: On the road from Newark to Toronto





	Make You Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from Adele's Make You Feel My Love

_(oh, I hold you for a million years)_ **  
**

 

Chris stretches his legs across the seats, holding his phone above his head and praying it doesn’t slip from his grip and end up breaking his nose. Darren’s saying something to one of the band-mates at the front of the coach, gesturing wildly about soundboards and amplifiers and other technical jargon that Chris has come to familiarise himself with after years of having the best seats in the house: the tech booth.

 

He’s just opened up twitter when Darren comes over. Chris lifts his head and allows Darren to drop into the seat under him like a dead-weight, waiting until he’s comfortable enough to let his head fall back into Darren’s lap.

 

Darren’s fingers move to Chris’ hair, threading through the thick tresses. He’d left the product out of it this morning, not really bothering to look good for a cross-country flight.

 

“Tired?” Darren asks, stroking backwards, over and over.

 

Chris melts into his touch, stretching out just a little bit farther. “Not really. I slept a little on the plane. You must be, though.”

 

“Mm,” he hums in return, and Chris knows that Darren doesn’t like to draw too much attention to how little rest he gets sometimes.

 

“Do you want us to switch places so that you can get some sleep?”

 

“This is good, love.”

 

So Chris stays there, letting Darren card his fingers through his hair, eyes falling shut and his arm falling to the side, over the edge of the couch. The coach rumbles to life underneath them, signalling that the seven and a half hour journey is about to begin.

 

Above him, Darren starts to sing, quiet and measured. “ _...I’d go hungry, I’d go black and blue…_ ”

 

Chris rolls his eyes fondly, though he can’t count the amount of times he’s replayed the videos of Darren singing this exact song on stage.

 

“ _...no, there's nothing that I wouldn't do…_ ”

 

Slowly and inevitably, sleep takes him, but not before he brings his other hand to join Darren’s, as they rest above his heart.

 

_(to make you feel my love)_

 

 


End file.
